De l'autre côté du miroir
by Tsubaki-Hatake
Summary: De l'autre côté du miroir, un jumeau de cristal. Qui est-il, ce mime, qui semble me connaître mieux encore que moi-même ?


**Fandoms :** Naruto / Junjou Romantica. L'univers est pourtant celui de Junjou Romantica, seuls des personnages de Naruto y ont été importés par mes soins ^^

**Auteur :** Tsubaki Hatake

**Genre :** Yaoi. Vous voilà prévenus pauvres mortels ! Si vous n'aimez pas le Boys Love, je ne saurais que vous conseiller de quitter cette page :) Le rating est T, à cause du langage parfois cru et des quelques Lime que j'ai semés. Je n'ai pas encore écrit l'épilogue, alors il pourrait passer à M si je m'y décide _

**Résumé :** De l'autre côté du miroir, un jumeau de cristal. Qui est-il, ce mime, qui semble me connaître mieux encore que moi-même ?

_Hello à tous/toutes !_

_Cette fic sera vraiment très courte, deux ou trois chapitres maximum, éventuellement un épilogue, mais pas plus._

_C'est un choix que j'ai fait, parce que je manque vraiment de temps pour écrire._

_Cependant, le scénario étant assez long, j'ai dû réduire les descriptions à leur minimum._

_Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que pour pouvoir apprécier cette fic,_

_il faut connaître assez bien l'univers de Naruto, comme l'univers de Junjou Romantica._

_Parce que j'ai pensé que m'attacher à les détailler précisément ne ferait qu'alourdir le texte,_

_Or ce n'était vraiment pas mon but._

_D'ordinaire, les descriptions sont très importantes pour moi, notamment pour permettre au lecteur de bien s'imprégner des sentiments de chaque personnage._

_Ceux qui me connaissent remarqueront d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas utilisé mon style habituel, très axé sur l'introspection, la douleur et la part d'ombre de chacun, en dépit de scénarii peu construits._

_Ici, j'ai eu une idée très précise du scénario avant même de commencer à écrire._

_J'avais donc une trame sur laquelle je n'avais plus qu'à broder, quand je suis plutôt une adepte du métier à tisser._

_Ecrire cette fic était un exercice nouveau pour moi, j'espère qu'il ne s'en ressentira pas sur la qualité de ce texte !_

_Dans tous les cas, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience, autant de la part de ceux qui me connaissent que de la part de ceux qui me découvrent !!_

_Voilà c'était ma petite NdA pré-fanfic, maintenant je vous laisse lire et je sors !_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hatake-san, avez-vous déjà aimé quelqu'un au point de vouloir en mourir ?"

Le jeune garde du corps ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Après trois semaines, il commençait à être habitué aux manières farfelues de son nouveau client. D'ailleurs, en six ans de métier, il avait fini par se dire que toutes les personnes célèbres avaient un côté excentrique dans lequel elles se complaisaient. Il aimait beaucoup son travail, qui lui permettait avant tout de réfléchir en paix, et d'observer les comportements humains à sa guise. Bien sûr, l'étalage d'hypocrisie et d'attitudes empruntées des soirées mondaines lui hérissait le poil, mais il avait surtout remarqué à quel point tous ces gens appartenant à la haute société avaient l'air malheureux.

Celui qu'il accompagnait ces temps-ci était différent. Il n'essayait pas de tromper son ennui et sa solitude dans le stupre et l'alcool, et il ne traitait pas Kakashi Hatake comme un vulgaire chauffeur ennuyeux lui collant aux basques sans raison. Parce que bien souvent, les personnalités se croyaient à l'abri de tout, comme si leur célébrité les mettait à l'écart de la noirceur de l'humanité, comme si leur notoriété avait pu les protéger, plongeant ainsi dans la drogue, l'alcool, les réseaux de prostitution et l'argent sale. Il leur en fallait toujours plus.

Mais pas Akihiko Usami.

Bien sûr, lui aussi avait ses lubies, pourtant contrairement à l'entourage de l'auteur, son garde du corps ne les trouvait pas malsaines. Il était bien placé pour savoir que l'amour ne se commande pas, et si Usami-san était fou d'un jeune étudiant de dix ans son cadet, ça n'était certainement pas par choix.

"Je ne suis que garde du corps et chauffeur, vous savez."

"Allons, ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. Vous êtes avant tout un être humain. Et les êtres humains sont voués à aimer."

"Takahashi-san a encore fait des siennes ?"

"Vous n'imagineriez même pas. Je désespère qu'il m'aime un jour..."

"Laissez-lui du temps, il est encore jeune."

"Certes..."

Une ombre passa dans les yeux lavande de l'écrivain, les voilant de tristesse et serrant le coeur de l'homme en noir assis à ses côtés au volant de la berline flambant neuve qu'il venait d'acquérir pour les longs trajets.

Kakashi Hatake était devenu garde du corps après avoir atteint le niveau maximal dans tous les sports de combat. Il excellait en arts martiaux, mais ne se sentait pas le coeur à continuer la compétition. Ainsi, il avait décidé de mettre sa force et son habileté au service de ceux qui pourraient en avoir besoin. L'idée lui était venue un soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, et qu'il avait croisé une bande de malfrats en train de battre à mort un étudiant. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et il leur avait foncé dessus, les laissant au sol un à un.

Le frêle jeune homme ensanglanté ayant perdu connaissance, il l'avait ramené à l'hôpital le plus proche et l'avait veillé jour et nuit jusqu'à son rétablissement. Entre les deux hommes s'était établie une relation singulière qu'ils avaient entretenue jusqu'à ce jour, allant jusqu'à s'installer ensemble, quelques mois auparavant.

"Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît écraser la voiture contre un arbre ? Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à cette soirée..."

Kakashi sourit une nouvelle fois, il ne comprenait que trop bien l'aversion de son client pour les mondanités. D'autant que lui aussi avait quelqu'un à rejoindre, une fois la journée de travail terminée.

* * *

"Iruka ! Je suis rentré !"

Le garde du corps jeta sa veste de costume sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la petite pièce que son colocataire avait très solennellement qualifiée de "bureau", pensant l'y retrouver.

"Iruka ?"

Il régnait dans l'appartement un silence bien trop pesant pour le jeune homme. Que pouvait bien faire Iruka ? Et avec qui ? Oh bien sûr il n'avait pas la mainmise sur ses agissements, même si parfois il aurait préféré, mais tout de même... ils vivaient ensemble, le jeune homme aurait au moins pu lui laisser un mot.

Il savait bien qu'il se faisait trop de souci pour le jeune étudiant récemment promu assistant-professeur, mais depuis cette nuit où il l'avait sauvé, il s'était promis de toujours veiller sur lui, pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien.

"Comment veux-tu que je te protège si tu ne me dis même pas où tu es ?"

Renfrogné, il retourna à la cuisine et se prépara rapidement un bol de ramen instantanés qu'il engloutit en quelques secondes. Sa frustration ne voulant pas redescendre, il prit une douche, espérant le retour d'Iruka. Sa présence ne lui était pas nécessairement indispensable, simplement il aimait partager avec lui les péripéties de sa journée, et entendre son rire résonner alors qu'il lui racontait les derniers potins du gratin. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et délassa ses muscles endoloris par le trajet en voiture. Il fit durer sa toilette, mais à sa sortie de la salle de bains, toujours pas d'Iruka. Il alla se coucher, un goût amer en bouche que n'expliquaient pas totalement les mauvais ramens achetés à rabais. Il savait bien qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant que le jeune professeur ne serait pas rentré, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui, et n'était que trop conscient que s'il l'attendait, c'est ce qui arriverait. D'ailleurs, connaissant son ami, il avait certainement fait exprès de le laisser sans nouvelles. Non pas qu'il cherche à le torturer, Kakashi savait son coeur bien trop pur pour cela, mais Iruka détestait simplement que l'on fourre son nez dans sa vie privée. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

"Tu te veux indépendant, mais tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi-même" songea Kakashi avec un sourire, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, et le jeune Iruka Umino jurer en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée.

"Hatake-san ? Tu es rentré ?"

Le jeune garde du corps ne répondit pas et fit semblant de dormir quand le professeur poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre afin de s'assurer de sa présence. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant sa porte se refermer et soupira.

"Alors je compte un peu pour lui, quand même ?"

* * *

"Misaki ! Je suis rentré !"

Le jeune écrivain jeta nonchalamment sa veste de costume sur le canapé avant de s'y affaler, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour en chasser la migraine naissante.

"Misaki ?"

Il releva la tête, soudain apeuré par l'absence de réponse. Il avait déjà commencé à retourner l'immense duplex quand la bouille endormie de l'étudiant apparut contre la rambarde de l'étage.

"Tu es rentré tard, Usagi-san, j'étais déjà allé me coucher..."

"Mais... et le dîner ?"

"Je t'ai laissé un mot, tout est dans le micro-ondes tu n'as qu'à le faire réchauffer. Bonne nuit !"

"Misaki attends !"

Avant même que le jeune homme ait pu esquisser un mouvement, l'écrivain avait grimpé quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier et l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le serrer contre son coeur.

"Tu ne pensais pas retourner dormir avant que je n'aie insufflé de doux rêves dans ton inconscient, tout de même, si ?"

"Usagi-san... tu m'étouffes !"

"Pardon... bonne nuit, Misaki."

Le jeune garçon se retourna et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chambre d'amis qu'il occupait depuis quelques mois déjà, alors que son précepteur le regardait s'éloigner, un pincement dans le coeur que son expression ne laissait jamais transparaître. Pourquoi Misaki ne l'aimait-il pas comme lui l'aimait ? Bien sûr il avait parfois perçu dans son regard et dans son attitude quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour, mais jamais l'étudiant ne le lui avait concrètement avoué. Akihiko le savait timide et assez réticent à admettre son homosexualité, mais tout de même... Après tout, il ne souhaitait que son bonheur.

Il soupira et redescendit à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le micro-ondes et fixa d'un oeil torve le plat d'espadon à la sauce teriyaki qui l'y attendait sagement. Secouant la tête, il attrapa l'assiette et la remit au réfrigérateur. A quoi bon manger seul ? Il n'en était plus capable depuis que Misaki était entré dans sa vie. Pour tout dire, il n'était plus capable de grand chose en l'absence de son protégé. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas faire, il avait vécu seul des années durant, mais tout l'ennuyait quand Misaki n'était pas là pour le partager avec lui. Etouffant un juron, il remonta à l'étage et alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude le calmerait sans doute.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, son compagnon le dévisageait d'un air furieux, l'assiette d'espadon à la main.

"Usagi-san ! Tu n'as même pas touché à ton plat ! Je l'avais préparé pour toi parce que tu adores l'espadon !"

L'écrivain sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en désordre de Misaki.

"Je n'avais pas très faim."

"Il faut manger ! Sinon après tu ne travailles pas, et Aikawa-san débarque comme une furie !"

"D'accord, d'accord. Je vais manger. Mais à une seule condition. Je veux que tu sois mon assiette."

Il passa devant son compagnon et redescendit l'escalier, aussitôt suivi par un Misaki furibard qui hurlait des insultes à l'encontre de sa perversité.

"Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à retourner te coucher. Je ne te force à rien."

Le sourire narquois qu'il arborait fit tressaillir l'étudiant.

"... Tu... Tu blaguais, pas vrai ?"

"Oui, Misaki. Je blaguais. Je vais manger ton espadon, mais seulement si tu restes avec moi pendant ce temps."

Sur ses gardes, le jeune homme le toisa du regard puis accepta le marché en maugréant.

"Tu es impossible Usagi-san, avec toi je ne sais jamais à quelle sauce je vais être mangé..."

Il plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche, conscient de l'énorme sous-entendu qu'il venait de proférer, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une lueur de lubricité enflammait le regard de l'écrivain lorsqu'il répondit :

"Pour ce soir, ce sera à la sauce teriyaki !"

Et il se jeta sur le pauvre Misaki, trop abasourdi pour tenter de le repousser. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, en vérifiant qu'il ait bien mangé toute son assiette ?

* * *

"Bonjour, Hatake-san ! Tu t'es endormi bien tôt hier soir, tu as eu une dure journée ?"

Le jeune professeur s'était levé de bonne humeur, et avait été heureux de retrouver son colocataire déjà attablé, un festin de roi étendu sur la table de leur petit salon.

"Boaah, rien d'extraoridnaire."

Le garde du corps en revanche paraissait maussade, et ne faisait aucun effort pour le cacher.

"Désolé pour hier soir, j'ai du rester tard pour aider Kamijou-san à corriger des copies de littérature. Je suis l'assistant du professeur d'histoire, mais après tout entre collègues, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait bien s'entraider ! Je te promets que ce soir je serai là pour dîner avec toi !"

Kakashi grogna, mais Iruka ne s'en formalisa pas : il était de notoriété publique qu'un Hatake au réveil était un Hatake grincheux. Pourtant, le jeune prodige des arts martiaux se sentait bien plus que de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. Depuis que son jeune protégé avait trouvé un poste dans cette université, il se faisait beaucoup trop d'amis à son goût, notamment ce Kamijou que Kakashi aurait bien désossé et rôti pour le servir en marinade...

"Hatake-san ? Bon sang, es-tu devenu sourd dans la nuit ? C'est la troisième fois que je te demande de me passer le sucre en poudre ! Au passage, tes pancakes sont fabuleux, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais ! Je t'ai rarement vu manger autre chose que des ramens instantanés !"

Un grognement sourd lui répondit, alors que son ami lui faisait passer le sucrier en forme de grenouille, qui leur avait été offert par le petit frère d'Iruka quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

"Je vais y aller. Je dois emmener Usami-san à un meeting. Passe une bonne journée à l'université, Iruka."

Le jeune professeur s'étonna de ne pas recevoir l'accolade habituelle. La porte d'entrée claqua violemment. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais Kakashi. Pourtant, leur relation n'avait pas toujours été si compliquée : quand le garde du corps l'avait sauvé, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés en peu de temps, et Iruka se réjouissait de cette amitié, si précieuse à ses yeux. Mais un soir, alors qu'ils dînaient au restaurant, ils avaient sans doute bu un verre de trop et s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit. Depuis lors, rien n'avait plus été pareil. Kakashi était devenu plus possessif et protecteur qu'il ne l'était déjà, étouffant le jeune professeur de sa présence, alors même que celui-ci ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs de cette nuit. A vrai dire, il se rappelait seulement s'être réveillé à moitié nu dans le lit de son ami, celui-ci reposant paisiblement sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller et l'autre autour de son torse. Mort de honte, Iruka avait préféré prendre la fuite et tenter d'oublier. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Après tout, il n'était pas homosexuel, et ne ressentait pas d'attirance particulière pour son ami, pas vrai ?

Il termina son déjeuner, rangea les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et alla se préparer. Il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours arriver à l'heure à ses cours.

* * *

"Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je vous retrouve jeudi pour la suite !"

Iruka entreprit de ranger ses affaires, l'esprit encore occupé par ses pensées du matin. Il allait passer chez un traiteur en rentrant, et achèterait un bon repas pour lui et Kakashi. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de l'étudiant qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver :

"Professeur, je ne pourrai pas assister au cours de jeudi, je vais partir en séminaire avec d'autres étudiants, serait-il possible que vous me donniez le cours, pour que je l'étudie pendant le voyage ?"

"Bien sûr ! Redonne-moi ton nom, je te l'enverrai par mail !"

Il adressa un sourire chaleureux au jeune homme en face de lui. Son air gêné lui rappelait assez celui que lui-même arborait inconsciemment avant de rencontrer son protecteur.

"Taka... Takahashi Misaki."

"Considère que c'est déjà fait ! Tu le retrouveras sur ton espace de travail ce soir !"

Il quitta rapidement la salle, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était bien ingrat avec Kakashi. Après tout, celui-ci l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, avait veillé sur lui, et l'avait aidé à s'endurcir alors qu'il n'était qu'un frêle étudiant timide et renfermé. La moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour le remercier était d'être honnête avec lui. C'était décidé : ce soir, ils parleraient de ce qui s'était passé. Il rougit en y repensant, mais dans son regard se lisait toute se détermination.

Il claqua la porte de leur petit appartement en appelant :

"Hatake-san ! Je suis rentré ! Est-ce que tu es déjà revenu ?"

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il s'affaira à dresser une belle table et à faire réchauffer séparément tous les plats qu'il avait achetés sur le chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte claquer à nouveau, mais pas un mot. Hatake-san était-il toujours en colère ? Tant mieux, la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir devrait le rasséréner. Son colocataire passa devant la cuisine sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil. Etonné, Iruka le suivit, et bloqua de son pied la porte de la chambre que Kakashi allait également refermer avec violence.

"Hatake-san... tu as eu une mauvaise journée ?"

"Assez."

"Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à ton travail ?"

"Pas vraiment... j'ai été assez préoccupé."

"Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?"

"Je ne crois pas que ça serve à grand chose."

Iruka referma la porte, déçu. D'ordinaire, son ami se confiait à lui. Etait-il en train de le perdre ? Il se surprit à maudire celui qui pouvait être à l'origine de tant de mauvaise humeur, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était peut-être bien lui-même. Une pointe de tristesse voila ses pupilles caramel, puis il cogna à la porte de la chambre de Kakashi.

"Quoi ?"

"Moi, j'aurais des choses à te dire, Kakashi."

Le garde du corps s'étonna : il était très rare que le jeune professeur l'appelle par son prénom. Ce devait être important.

"Entre."

Iruka hésita, il n'aimait pas vraiment se retrouver dans cette chambre. Pourtant, il se dit que c'était justement l'endroit où tout se résoudrait, puisque c'était là que tout avait commencé. Il poussa la porte prudemment et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami qui s'y trouvait déjà.

"Ecoute, Kakashi je... je voulais te demander pardon."

"C'est oublié, tu n'as pas à m'avertir constamment de tes faits et gestes, je comprends ça."

"Non, pas vraiment pour ça. Enfin, si, aussi. Mais surtout... Voilà, j'ai toujours évité le sujet parce que ça m'embarrassait énormément, mais je me rends compte que tu as peut-être besoin d'en parler. Et puis depuis que c'est arrivé, j'ai l'impression que l'on ne fait que s'éloigner et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, tu es mon meilleur ami. Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."

"Absolument pas..."

"Mais si. Tu sais, cette nuit que l'on a passée ensemble..."

Kakashi eut un sourire qui se transforma subitement en éclat de rire. Iruka, vexé, fit mine de se lever, mais son ami l'en empêcha.

"Attends, excuse-moi. Tu ne te souviens pas vraiment de grand chose, hein ?"

"... Pas vraiment."

"Il ne s'est rien passé Iruka ! Nous avons dîné, et bu, peut-être un peu trop. En sortant du restaurant, tu as vomi toutes tes tripes sur le trottoir en criant que tu ne boirais plus jamais, je t'ai soutenu pour rentrer, et sitôt ici tu as recommencé à vomir un peu partout. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire alors j'ai pensé qu'une douche te ferait peut-être du bien, mais le temps que j'allume l'eau, tu étais endormi comme un bienheureux sur mon lit. Et tu sais, il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec cette sale manie que tu as de verrouiller ta porte, parce que tu vois à quels malentendus ça peut mener ! Attends mais... c'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'on avait... ? Nngh..."

Kakashi avait du mal à contenir son hilarité, ce qui commença à échauffer le colérique Iruka. Il se leva et quitta la pièce en coup de vent, songeant avec amertume qu'il venait de passer pour un imbécile. Son ami sortit à sa suite et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine où les marmites avaient débordé. Le professeur leur hurla dessus comme si cela pouvait les calmer, puis arrêta tous les feux.

"Pardon, Iruka, mais merci ! Tu viens d'ensoleiller ma journée !!"

Le regard noir qu'il reçut calma immédiatement les restes de ses éclats de rire, et il s'installa à table tandis que son protégé apportait les plats. Soudain, celui-ci s'écria :

"Misaki ! J'allais l'oublier !"

Et malgré la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Kakashi retrouva son humeur sombre : qui était ce Misaki encore ?

* * *

"Il n'en est pas question."

"Mais Usagi-san ! C'est une opportunité fabuleuse pour mes études ! Et les élèves qui partent seront dispensés des cours donnés en leur absence ! En plus, ça ne peut que me faire du bien de découvrir par moi-même les fondements de l'économie sur le terrain !"

"J'ai dit pas question. Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter tu entends ? Jamais !"

"Allons, Usagi-san, ne fais pas le capricieux ! Je vais te cuisiner ce que tu aimes et je le congèlerai, tu n'auras qu'à le faire réchauffer pendant les trois jours où je serai parti !"

"Pff... ce n'est pas une question de nourriture et tu le sais très bien !"

"Alors je vais nettoyer l'appartement de fond en comble avant de partir !"

"Arrête de jouer au plus idiot Misaki. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu pars. Et puis, je suis sûr que ce Sumi y va aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et bien, oui, à vrai dire c'est même Sumi-senpai qui m'y a invité. Mais tu ne devrais pas le juger aussi durement sans même le connaître tu sais ! Il est très gentil avec moi !"

"Tu es beaucoup trop naïf, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser partir."

"Arrête de me surprotéger ! J'ai dix-huit ans, je peux me débrouiller seul, et je sais ce qui est bon pour moi ! Tu agis exactement comme nii-chan !"

"Misaki... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir trois jours sans toi..."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu l'as déjà fait quand j'ai été voir nii-chan à Noël dernier, et tu n'es pas mort que je sache ! Alors arrête d'essayer de profiter de ma gentillesse. Je te signale que celui qui abuse de moi ici, c'est toi, pas Sumi-senpai !"

L'étudiant alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte, et laissant sur place un Akihiko muet de stupeur. Alors, c'était ainsi que Misaki vivait leur relation ? Depuis le début, il n'avait fait que subir les attaques de son précepteur ? L'écrivain alla s'étendre sur son lit sans même penser à dîner, complètement terrassé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il passa une nuit terrible, sans parvenir à fermer l'oeil, accablé par la honte et le dégoût de lui-même. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-il pu, dans sa vision enfantine du bonheur, passer outre les sentiments de Misaki ? Comment avait-il pu oublier que l'étudiant avant dix ans de moins que lui, et que peut-être il n'acceptait la situation que par respect pour son aîné ? Tout ce temps, avait-il violé Misaki au lieu de lui faire l'amour comme il le pensait ? Un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était.

A l'aube, il se leva et laissa un mot à son jeune compagnon avant de retourner se coucher, déprimé.

Quand Misaki se réveilla pour aller à l'université, il déchiffra difficilement l'écriture serrée de l'écrivain :

"_Misaki,_

_Pardonne-moi._

_Va donc à ce séminaire._

_Tu as raison, tu es presque un adulte maintenant._

_Sens-toi libre d'agir à ta guise et ne te préoccupe plus de moi._

_Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant_."

Il n'était pas signé, mais l'étudiant n'avait aucun doute sur la provenance de ce billet. Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage et plissant ses yeux verts. Il se prépara en vitesse et fila à l'université : il ne pouvait plus attendre pour annoncer la nouvelle à son senpai !

* * *

_**Voili voilou, c'est donc la fin de ce premier chapitre.**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera la suite, elle est en cours de rédaction mais me donne plus de mal que prévu...**_

_**J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre !**_

_**Et j'espère aussi avoir su vous allécher !**_

_**A très bientôt j'espère !**_

_**Tsu.**_


End file.
